vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nadakhan
Summary The prince of Djinnjago, Nadakhan left his realm to pursue life as a pirate, granting those in his crew wishes. However, he was trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn by his rival Captain Soto, his crew was imprisoned in different realms. Sealed in the teapot for years, he was ultimately released by Clouse in an effort to regain his body. However, Nadakhan easily tricked him into wishing himself into the teapot and sought revenge on the Ninja for the destruction of his home realm. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C physically, higher with the Element of Metal, Varies with the Djinn Blade, Unknown via wish granting Name: Nadakhan, Nadakhan the Djinn Origin: Ninjago Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown, likely hundreds of years. '''Classification: '''Djinn Prince, Captain of the Sky Pirates Crew, Djinn King '''Powers and Stats: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Genius Intelligence, Expert Pilot, Expert Fighter, Weapon Mastery, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Teleportation, Magic, Flight, Technology Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (by trapping someone's body and soul in the Djinn Blade), Power Absorption, Sealing, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (via the Djinn Blade), Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (Can use mental attacks on the opponent) Necromancy (Can revive someone by making his/her soul possess another one's body), Precognition, Sound Manipulation, Creation, Statistics Amplification, minor Attack Reflection, Poison Manipulation, Intangibility, Smoke Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Invisibility, Plant Manipulation, Transmutation, Can bring inanimate objects to life (with Clouse's Dark Magic), Summoning, Wish Granting, Reality Warping (Turned New Ninjago City full of fangirls to attack Kai), Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, BFR, Power Bestowal, Duplication, Clairvoyance, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Power Nullification, Power Modification (replaced the Vegenstone's power-nullifying ability with the one to amplify other powers), Causality Manipulation (Can make it so that past events never happened), likely Empathic Manipulation and Death Manipulation (As a Djinn King, he lacks his old restrictions), Minor Fate Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (can harm Intangible beings like ghosts), Resistance to Fire, Ice, Earth, and Poison (Only briefly paralyzed by an entire bottle of the Tiger Widow's poison, which can kill a full grown man with a single drop in a few minutes) and likely several others Attack Potency: Large Town level physically (Should be comparable, if not superior to the Ninja), higher with the Element of Metal (Which he can use with the Djinn Blade), Varies with the Djinn Blade (Depending on the number of souls absorbed, it can lift multiple city blocks and combine them in the air, or potentially remake the entire Realm of Djinjago, though the size of the latter is unknown), Unknown via wish granting (the true limits of his wish-granting powers are unknown), can ignore durability in multiple ways Speed: Sub-relativistic+ (Reacted to, dodged, blocked and deflected multiple lasers easily, faster than all the Ninja), higher with the Element of Speed (which he can use with the Djinn Blade) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Varies with telekinesis Striking Strength: Large Town Class, higher with the Element of Metal (which he can use with the Djinn Blade) Durability: Large Town level, higher with the Element of Metal (which he can use with the Djinn Blade) Stamina: Likely very high Range: Tens of meters with various elemental and absorbed powers, at least hundreds of kilometers via teleportation (able to teleport to various parts of Ninjago), Varies with the Djinn Blade's telekinesis, Unknown, possibly up to Cross-Universal via wishes. Standard Equipment: *'The Djinn Blade/Sword of Souls:'An ancient Djinn weapon used by those of royal blood. It is capable of instantly sealing a person and absorbing their soul into the blade. A person can be trapped in the blade by being struck with it or by being wished into it. Within the blade, those who are sealed are put to sleep, giving the wielder all of their powers. If a person is struck rather than wished into the blade, they have a chance to escape, with them being trapped otherwise. *'Daggers:' 4 daggers, which are his primary weapon of choice when he doesn't have the Djinn Blade. *'Guns:' 4 guns which he sometimes uses as a ranged weapon when he doesn't have the Djinn Blade. Intelligence: Very High. Nadakhan was able to trick the all of Ninjago into thinking that the Ninja were criminals, and was able to trick the Ninja into wishing themselves away. He's also a really smart pirate and captain. Weaknesses: *Nadakhan cannot corrupt selfless wishes that others make. *The Tiger's Widow venom is capable of paralyzing him, making him vulnerable. *Wishes granted by him for others tend to go poorly regardless of whether or not he corrupts them, though this may or may not be helpful to him depending on the situation. *If he is not Djinn King, he cannot grant wishes for himself. In this position, he also cannot grant wishes regarding more wishes, love, or death, nor can he turn people into gold. He cannot directly harm others with wishes, though indirect methods of harm are fair game. *Nadakhan seems obligated to acknowledge any wishes made in front of him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wish Granting:' As a Djinn, Nadakhan is capable of granting wishes to anyone, The only things that cannot be wished for are Love, Death, or more wishes. However, upon becoming a Djinn King, he no longer has restrictions on his wishes and can wish for things for himself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Category:Characters Category:Lego Category:Ninjago Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Genies Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Element Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Sword Users Category:Data Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sound Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Death Users Category:Ice Users Category:Pirates Category:Pilots Category:Necromancers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Magic Users Category:Duplication Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Causality Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier Category:Anti-villains